


the star spangled man with a plan

by hanorganaas



Series: International Fanworks Day [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M, Fanboy Phil Coulson, How does Melinda Do it!, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2015, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil takes roleplaying in the bedroom way too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the star spangled man with a plan

The door opened with a large boom. Phil Coulson stepped through the door. He adorned the costume Captain America wore when he rescued the 107th infantry from the hands of HYDRA. Placing his hands on his hips whilst holding his shield he lifted his head and belted.

“I AM STEVE ROGERS,” He said, “I AM HERE TO RESCUE YOU!” 

Melinda who was decked out in black lingerie, in a lounging position, lifted her head and raising an eyebrow.

“Seriously Phil,” Melinda said shaking her head.

“I thought you would like this,” Phil said as he lowered his Shield. He looked like a child who tried to impress his parents by coloring on the walls only to have his parents be unimpressed. 

Feeling sorry for him a small smile grazed her lips.

“Well,” Melinda said with grin, “There is, one advantage to this, I’ll have more fun ripping your clothes off.”

Before Phil had time to react, Melinda grabbed him by the jacket collar and pulled im onto the bed. As their lips crashed violently, she slowly and seductively pulled his jacket off his shoulders. Phil smiled. 

She was right. There was a great advantage to this. A very satisfying one indeed.


End file.
